The term “software piracy” is used to describe a number of activities that involve the unauthorized copying of all or part of a software application. Under the laws of many countries, acts of software piracy include acts of copyright infringement. Software piracy has long been a problem for software developers, and a large number of systems and methods have been developed previously to detect and combat acts of software piracy.
One method for software sales and distribution that has become popular in recent years is an internet-based store that sells software applications for download directly to computer and/or mobile devices. These stores are operated by entities that sell software applications on behalf of third-party developers. In some cases, third parties submit unauthorized copies of applications to these types of stores. For this reason, the entities that operate the stores typically implement measures to detect and exclude pirated applications from the store.